celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenixes of Armageddon NPCs/Followers
"The ashes of your demise are our fuel. Your waning days are our dawn! Your Doom shall mean our Salvation. Your end… is our beginning. For We are Phoenixes! And ARMAGEDDON IS BUT OUR PRELUDE!"- Phoenix creed The Phoenixes are a, mostly, human force of pirates, anachists, and criminals. While they are a realitive new force and do not have the experience of other forces, they make up for this by being adaptive and nigh-impossible force to pin down. Typical tactics for the Phoenixes is not to fight a straight up battle. Instead, they tend to strike from hidden positions and use hit-and-run tactics. A battle with the Phoenixes is never a straight forward brawl. Helping with these tactics is that the Phoenixes uses rather poor foot soldiers, but highly trained and skilled elite units. Phoenixes normal troops are poorly equipped and given only the most basic training. For these troops, its simply learn to survive or die training. They are given mostly poor armor, maybe a flak vest, and nothing more advanced than a typical rifle. Morale amongst these units are rather low, but the promise of being recruited to one of the more lucrative elites is enough to make some fight tooth-and-nail. Those that do learn are quickly recruited to one of the more elite forces. The elites of the Phoenixes are very different than the, basically cannon fodder, cousins. Highly trained, motivated, equipped, and toughened, the elites of the Phoenixes are more than a match for any force. Each unit is specially trained to fight in their own way and use tactics that are very different from on another. Currently, there are only three known elite units, but rumors state their may be many more. NPCs Aviel: Aviel is the leader of the Gerudo pirates working for Alan. Rather than use the modified reaper armor of the other Gerudo, she, with some help from the few female engineers, managed to build her own suit and jetpack. She, currently, still uses her two swords and refuses to use any gun whatsoever. Aviel tends to look down on all men as weak and inferior. Her time as the leader of the Gerudo has made her cold and generallly unfeeling toward anyone outside the Gerudo, doubly so a man. However, she feels that her sister Gerudo are her family and is extremely protective of them, almost more so than Derek is to his men. While she has agreed to work with Alan she has made it very clear that she, and her pirates, are not serving Alan. She finds Alan's resources and his tactically ingenuity useful making her willing to work with him for greater treasures than she could get alone, despite him being male. Currently she is training more Gerudo to fight with the jetpacks and learning how to fight in zero-gravity and other tight confines. Pirate's Guard: The elite of the elite of the Phoenixes tasked soley with the protection of Alan and answerable only to him. The Pirate's guard are made up of troops handpicked by Alan himself. Each one has proven themselves to be more than capable of going toe-to-toe with any force in the multiverse. They are equipped with upgraded Marine combat armor, guass rifles, combat shields, and vibro-bayonets. While small in number, the sight of their jet-black armor is often the last sight an enemy sees before a hail of accurate guass fire turns them into swiss cheese. The Right Fist: Lead by Colonel Derek, the Right Fist are a, mostly, marauder unit that prides themselves on being the toughest bastards in the entire Phoenixes. Unquestioningly loyal to their commander, Derek, they are more than willing to follow him to Pandamonium and back again if he asked them. Each is given brutal endurance training by Derek himself of which barely 5% of those that attempt it pass. Those that do are given a suit of Marauder armor with the Fist printed proudly on their right shoulder. Black Widows: Trained and led by Aviel, the Black Widows is the nick-name given to the Gerudo pirates that have joined Alan. While they have agreed to serve Alan, their equipment, tactics, and training are done completely independantly for the rest of the phoenixes. The only thing they take from Alan is old Reaper armor, which they modify to work for them, and sawed-off shotguns. Still using swords, they are the melee and anti-magic arm of the Phoenixes. Fully capable of descending on a group of unsuspecting mages with their jetpacks, screaming like banshees, and with swords gleanting. Followers *Colonel Derek Derek is Alan's second-in-command and trusted friend. He is rarely seen outside his massive firebat armor and has a very different combat style to Alan. While Alan likes to lead from the rear, Derek tends to lead from the front and inspire his men by example. Super-humanly tough, he has survived injures that would have killed a man twice over. Alan's return to the multiverse has seen an odd change to Derek. His entire right arm has been replaced by a massive cybernetic arm that has been heavily reinforced and armoured. Worse still, it has been equipped with a spelljammer capable of rendering most magic completely useless. *Specter Ray If Derek is Alan's right hand, then Ray is his hidden left. Ghost turned Spectre, Ray is not only a skilled sniper, but slowly gaining more psychic potential. Oddly, the change to a Spectre has seen a rise in his messy kills. If this is a side-effect of the procedure or just a lessoning of the aggression-inhibitors is debatable. *Medic Ally Ally is the group's medical expert and is capable of treating a huge variety of battlefield wounds. Very little is know of the mostly silent armor that heals her teammates.. *Commander Scalieus Scalieus is the newest recruit to Alan's group. Much like Alan, Scalieus is weak and useless on his own. However, he is a skilled driver of all kinds of vehicles. Recently, he has begun using a massive Terran Thor rather than a siege tank. The increased mobility and firepower has given him a muched needed buff. *Millenia Millenia is Alan's magic expert...or so he claims. This red-haired firebrand seems a very odd choice for an expert on anything. Exactly why she joined Alan and where she came from remains a mystery. Millenia has been steadly gaining more powers though it is unknown where she continues to gain these powers. Category:NPCs Category:Followers